Maison de Paille, Maison de Bois, Maison de Pierre
by Cristelene
Summary: Sam Castiel et Dean s'arrêtent un soir d'été dans une petite ville des rocheuses. Une charmante petite ville. Si ce n'est que tous les 33 ans, avec la régularité d'une horloge, une maison s'y effondre sur ses occupants.


Bonjour!

Petit OS rapide. N'essayez pas de le placer dans la chronologie, il n'est pas vraiment daté.

Évidement, disclaimer, SPN pas à moi, tout ca ^^

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Les frères winchester avaient eu du bol sur ce coup là. Ils étaient arrivés cet après midi dans la petite ville de Taylor, Montana, ou, d'après les notes de Boddy se produisait tous les trente trois ans une série de morts plus ou moins suspectes au milieu de l'été. Taylor était une charmante bourgade nichée entre les montagne et un grand lac, sans doute oublié là par un glacier lors de la dernière période glacière. En plein mois de juillet, le coins était donc évidement très touristique et ils venaient de se faire jeter des deux motels de Taylor, complet. Ils commençaient à envisager les hôtels, plus onéreux qui avaient plus de chances de repérer leurs fausses cartes de crédit. Les deux frères se disputaient dans le square du village, au pied d'une statue présentant une bergère, son chien et trois cochons de ferme, Castiel tentant de calmer le jeu quand une petite brune s'était approché:

«Sam? Sam Winchester? C'est toi?»

C'était évidement lui. Quand à elle, c'était Joyce Duperray, une camarade de fac du plus jeune Winchester. Sa famille possédait une maison en ville, au bord du lac. Apprenant qu'une «regrettable erreur» avait fait disparaître leurs réservations, elle leur avait offert le gîte, en souvenir des longues heures de cours avec Sam.

Dean avait donc chambré son frère tout le chemin sur des infidélités supposées à Jessica, forcement.

 ***~~o~~***

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée à l'adresse indiquée où il découvrirent une charmante maison blanche de deux étages aux volets verts et aux entourages de fenêtre en brique, au milieu d'un grand jardin ou poussaient d'immenses arbres. Au bout du jardin, sous un marronnier centenaire, le lac venait lécher la berge.

«Ah! Sam! T'as trouvé, c'est chouette! Bienvenue au _Vivier_. Venez, on va vous installer. Vous avez des sacs de couchage, éventuellement? Si vous êtes que de passage, ça fera moins de lessive.

\- Oui oui, on a, ne vous en faites pas.»

La jeune femme les fit entrer dans la maison par la véranda et ferma la porte à clef derrière eux. Les trois chasseurs échangèrent un haussement de sourcils puis suivirent leur hôtesse dans une pièce sombre dans laquelle était installée une table de ping-pong disproportionnée, parcoururent un couloirs et arrivèrent dans petite cuisine aux murs jaunes et aux sol rouge. Une petite porte fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur. A table, une cinquantenaire préparait une sorte de pizza… mais avec une pâte qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à une pâte à pizza. Joyce s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras.

«Salut Maman! Je te présente donc Sam, qui était avec moi à la fac, son frère Dean et… Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom?

\- Castiel, mesdames. Enchanté.

\- De même.

\- Et donc voici ma mère, Marie Duperray. Tu nous a fait une Marizza, Maman?

\- Ouais, ça me tentait bien.

\- Coool

\- J'espère qu'on ne vous dérange pas Madame?

\- Non, pensez vous! Nous devions avoir des amis, mais ils ont du partir plus tôt.

\- Ils se sont dégonflés.

\- Joyce!

\- Nan mais c'est vrai, ils ont entendu parler de la légende et ils se sont enfuies.»

La cuisinière avait jeté à sa fille le regard mi fâché mi honteux des civils ayant côtoyé le surnaturel sans vraiment croire a ce qu'ils avaient vu. Dean s'empara d'un tabouret et des champignons que coupait Mme Duperray pour l'aider.

«Une légende? Un histoire de fantômes? J'adore les histoires de fantôme!»

Joyce, qui ne croyait manifestement pas à cette histoire, s'assit, et tout en préparant une salade de tomate, raconta.

«C'est plus une série de coïncidences. Tous les 33 ans, la nuit du 11 au 12 juillet, il y a une maison dans la ville qui s'effondre. Ça dure depuis plus d'un siècle. Sauf la maison aux éléphants, un peu plus loin sur le bord du lac. Elle, il y a 33 ans, on a juste retrouvé la mère de famille brûlée vive dans une des cheminées. Du coup, ça parle de malédiction, et tout… Moi je pense surtout qu'il y a eu une série d'architectes nuls au fil des ans. Et qu'un Malade est entré chez Mme Havins.»

Ça correspondait bien aux infos de Bobby. Dean allait demander plus de précisions quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Joyce se leva souplement pour aller répondre pendant que Dean s'intéressait à Marie.

«Vous y croyez, vous, n'est ce pas?

\- Non… Enfin oui. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences. Et Mme Havins… La maison était fermée de l'intérieur quand elle a été tué. Elle n'était pas seule mais les autres n'ont jamais été inquiétés. Pas a cause de corruption ou je ne sais quoi. Juste… Tout le monde est sincèrement persuadés que c'est un rôdeur qui a fait le coup. C'est complètement illogique! Personne n'es logique dans cette ville quand la date approche. C'est moi qui ai renvoyé nos amis, mais Joyce n'a pas voulut partir.»

Sur ce, ladite Joyce revint, toujours pétillante. Elle entra dans la cuisine et donna une accolade aux trois hommes.

«C'était rien. Le cochon domestique d'une promeneuse s'était caché dans le jardin, elle voulait qu'on l'aide à le récupérer. Elle en avait trois, c'était rigolo. Et un chien magnifique.»

La présence de Joyce avait fait se refermer complètement Marie, qui n'était plus ouverte aux confidence. La petite troupe finit de préparer le repas et mangea dans la cuisine, Joyce ayant décrété le temps trop froids pour manger dehors. La soirée fut plaisante quand soudain, Castiel se leva, menaçant. Ses iris avaient étrangement doublé de diamètre et il s'approcha, menaçant, de Joyce.

«Cass?» appela Dean.

Il attrapa la jeune femme par la gorge. Quand Marie tenta de s'interposer, il balaya tout le monde d'un geste, serrant toujours la gorge de sa victime. Joyce se débâtait. Elle avait un couteau à la main et s'en servait pour tenter de se défendre, sans succès. Les deux frères se relevèrent bien vite pour aider la jeune femme, mais l'ange les repoussa une fois de plus. Cependant, dans le chaos, Joyce avait mis la main sur un bouquet d'herbe aromatiques. Elle s'entailla les joues avec son couteau, y frotta les herbes et badigeonna la touffe de thym sur le visage de l'ange. Castiel la lâcha soudainement, hurlant de douleur. Il resta prostré un instant puis se releva, un peu perdu.

«Qu'est ce que…»

Dean le saisit au collet:

«Putain, Cass! C'était quoi ce bordel?

\- Le… Quoi? Je sais pas. J'ai eu une absence, non?

\- Une… Tu as attaqué Joyce!»

Pendant ce temps, Sam et Marie aidaient la jeune femme à se relever.

«Ça va? Demanda Sam.

\- Euh… Plus ou moins. Tu avais raison, Maman, on aurait pas du rester. C'est la malédiction. C'est… Vous allez trouver ça débile.

\- Je te jure que non.

\- Sam…

\- Je te jure que j'ai vu plus bizarre.»

Elle le fusilla du regard un moment avant de détourner le regard et de marmonner:

«C'était un des trois petits cochons.»

Sam se figea une seconde, se rappelant de la rencontre qu'avait fait la jeune femme avant le repas.

«Comme la promeneuse?

\- Hein? Euh… Oui, possible. J'y avait pas pensé.

\- Putain. Tu les a touché? Les cochons et le chien?

\- Euh… Oui. On a causé un peu.

\- Putain. Et comment t'as rompu le sort?

\- Euh… Premier cochon, paille. Paille, herbe. Herbe, herbe aromatiques. Herbe aromatiques, thym.

\- Ok. C'est logique. Et ton sang?

\- Je… Je sais pas, ça m'a semblé plus puissant et logique que juste lui faire respirer du thym.

\- Ok. Bravo, t'as super bien réagis. Je vais aller voir mon frère et

mon ami, maintenant, d'accord?

\- O..Ok.»

Il se leva et s'approcha de ses camarades, les emmenant dans le couloir, ou les deux femmes ne pourraient pas les entendre..

«C'est une putain de possession. La promeneuse de tout a l'heure

\- On est tous contaminé alors, sauf Marie, intervint Castiel. J'ai sentit un truc quand elle nous a touché. Mais j'ai pas réagis sur le moment. Sans doute que… Nous somme les cochons, elle est le grand méchant loup.

\- Putain. Et ça doit être puissant pour avoir eu prise sur toi.

\- Oui. Ou être très intégré au lieu.

\- Passons sur les détails, intervint Dean. Si Cass à raison, l'un de nous va l'attaquer. Il faut qu'elle puisse se défendre.

\- T'es sur?

\- Comment ça «Je suis sur?» Sam! J'ai pas envie de buter une de tes potes malgré moi!

\- Mais tu oublie les deux issues possibles de la malédiction. L'effondrement de la bâtisse ou la crémation de quelqu'un. On parle des trois petits cochons. Les cocons font flamber le loup. L'effondrement, c'est la victoire du…»

Il s'interrompit quand Joyce traversa le couloir et repris quand elle fut dans une autre pièce.

« La victoire du loup, s'il arrive a vaincre les trois cochons. Enfin, un par un déjà, mais la maison tenant encore, je suppose que ça arrive si tous les cochons sont vaincus.

\- Mais tu veux qu'on fasse quoi? On va quand même pas se laisser la tuer!

\- Non plus. A mon avis, c'est alors la seconde issue. Les petits cochons font tomber le loup dans un grand feu de cheminée.

\- La crémation.

\- Pourquoi personne n'a été accusé il y a trente ans?

\- Un effet mémoriel de la malédiction?

\- Possible. Ok, tu veux qu'on fasse quoi?

\- Tu te souvins pas du square?

\- Euh…

\- La statue, intervint Castiel.

\- Précisément. Une bergère, trois cochon, un «chien». Y a quelque chose entre la ville et ce conte.»

Sans se coordonner, les trois chasseurs rejoignirent Marie et commencèrent à lui demander la raison de l'existence de la statue. C'était celle d'une fille de ferme du coin, Isabella Taylor, au siècle dernier. Elle avait été repéré pour devenir chanteuse d'opéra, mais la nuit de la première, le soir de son 33ème anniversaire, le 11 juillet, le théâtre avait pris feu et s'était effondré sur elle. Elle qui était la fierté de la ville, on avait rebaptisé la ville en son honneur et on avait enterré sa dépouille sous le square.

Les trois chasseur échangèrent un regard convenu. Recarbonisation, salage, dispersion des cendres. Sam bondit vers la porte, bien décidé à sortir, mais le contact de la poignée métallique le fit hurler de douleur. Elle était chauffée au rouge! Castiel fronça les sourcil et toucha ladite poigne. Qui était normale. Bon, pas lui, cela dit. Il demanda à Marie, de toucher la poignée, qu'elle trouva aussi normale.

Joyce revint alors que sa mère appuyait sur la poignée. Elle éructa un grand cris de dénégation, traversa la pièce en une seconde et jeta sa mère loin de la porte.

«NE SORT PAS! C'EST DANGEREUX»

Elle avait le regard complètement noir, un peu a la manière d'un démon, mais on discernait un iris un peu moins sombre autour de la pupille qui reflétait un peu la lumière. Des yeux de loup. Elle se figea un moment, puis compris ce qui lui arrivait. Elle fit un léger geste pour se désigner, silencieusement, puis secoua la tête, refusant de comprendre. Puis elle chuchota en boucle «maman maman…». Marie s'approcha mais Joyce s'enfuit, heurtant Sam au passage, qui devint fou d'un coup. Il la rattrapa en deux enjambées et l'attrapa par la gorge d'une main et de l'autre, après avoir fait voler Marie, Dean et Castiel d'un geste, il attrapa la main qui tenait toujours le couteau avec lequel elle s'était entaillé pour la bloquer contre le mur. Mais a ce moment là, un lourd miroir se décrocha et tomba sur la main de Sam qui lâcha la main au couteau. En un éclair, Joyce rouvrit ses coupures, enduit le manche en bois du couteau et en toucha le visage de Sam. Celui ci recula en hurlant, comme son ami avant lui. Joyce en profita pour s'enfuir dans les étages.

Sam, un peu groggy jura jusqu'à ce que son frère l'aide à se relever.

«Putain, il nous reste qu'un cochon.

\- Faut pas qu'elle puisse neutraliser Dean

\- Elle a accès à de la brique, tu crois?

\- Y a les pourtours de fenêtre. Pis t'as vu le thym. C'est symbolique. Un caillou suffis probablement. Et dans une vielle maison de ce genre… y a généralement de tout dans les étages.

\- Ok, conclu Dean. Sam tu reste pour me maîtriser quand je serais berserk, Cass, tu vas purifier le corps.

\- Non, Dean. Sam nous a aussi fait voler. La possession donne des pouvoirs surnaturels. Sam ne pourra pas te maîtriser. Je reste, il y va.»

Marie s'approcha et ramassa une clef.

«C'est… C'est sortit de sa poche. C'est la clef de la cuisine. Elle a tout verrouillé et gardé les clef. Elle veux nous enfermer. Elle veux nous tuer.

\- Non, Madame Duperray, répondit Dean, rassurant. Ce n'est pas elle. Elle en a sans doutes pas conscience. Ou alors pour elle, dehors c'est encore pire que dedans. Elle est possédée, elle n'est pas responsable de ses actes. N'oubliez jamais que ce soir, votre fille n'est pas elle même. Je suis sure qu'elle vous aime et que c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est enfuie.»

Sam pris la clef.

«Je peux emprunter votre voiture, Mme Duperray?

\- Oui… Oui.

\- Merci.

\- Mais je viens.

\- Mais…

\- Vous allez sauver ma fille, hein? Je ne vous laisserais pas seul pour sauver ma fille. Vous aurez besoin d'aide!

\- D'accord.»

La quinquat saisit ses clef et déverrouilla la porte de la cuisine, sans plus aucune brûlures.

Pas de temps à perdre. Ils foncèrent.

 ***~~o~~***

Dans la cuisine, Dean réfléchissait en attendant.

«Le Miroir.

\- Hum?

\- Il est pas tombé tout seul.

\- Non. Je ressens dans cette maison deux âmes bienveillantes. Elle ressemblent aux Duperray.»

Dean attrapa son portable et appela Sam. Comme il s'y attendait, ce fut Marie qui décrocha.

«Des ancêtres à vous sont mortes ici, Madame?

\- Euh…Ma grand mère oui, pendant la grande dépression.

\- La présence plus ancienne a approuvé, remarqua Cass

\- C'est tout?

\- Que je sache, oui.

\- Hum… L'endroit est très important pour des morts, ici?

\- Ma mère, bien sur. Elle n'a jamais habité ici à l'année, mais c'était son foyer.

\- C'est elle, déclara Cass. Elles semblent comprendre la situation de Taylor. Elle ont peut être décidé de rester pour vous protéger d'Isabella. Au cas où.

\- Oh… Merci Marie.»

Il raccrocha et les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans le silence.

 ***~~o~~***

Deux étages plus haut, Joyce ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de gratter de la poussière de brique d'un tour de fenêtre. Elle le faisait en pleurant. Elle avait bien compris qu'en faisant ça, elle allait tuer sa mère et ces pauvres mec qui n'y étaient pour rien. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire pour s'arrêter.

Elle mélangea la poudre à du sang. Près à l'emploi.

 ***~~o~~***

Sam fonça dans le mémorial avec la voiture des Duperray. Quand il recula, la tombe elle même était a découvert. Satisfait, il sortit et attrapa le couvercle du cercueil. Marie l'imita et ils soulevèrent le lourd objet.

 ***~~o~~***

Dean se figea d'un coup et se précipita vers la porte qui se claqua violemment. Il commença à lutter contre Cass qui l'empêchait de sortir de la pièce. Et cette fois, entre l'ange et le possédé, les force étaient équilibrées.

 ***~~o~~***

Mais deux étages plus haut, ce n'était pas le cas. Les yeux de loups étaient revenus sur Joyce. Elle était complètement possédée et bien décidée à buter ce cochon. La porte de la chambre ou elle s'était enfermée s'était fermée violemment mais elle la défonça à coup de chaise et d'épaule. C'était douloureux mais elle y arriva. La douleur elle la sentait a peine. Dans le couloir, ensuite, elle vit un absurde amoncellement de meubles, de livres, de literie entassées dans le couloir, comme barricade de fortune. Hurlant de rage, elle entrepris de se frayer un chemin.

 ***~~o~~***

Le cadavre carbonisé et desséché par le temps était pitoyable, à leur merci. Sam le couvrait déjà d'essence et de sel. Mais soudain, Marie fut tirée en arrière par une furie blonde qui ressemblait furieusement à la statue tombée. Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de s'inquiéter que déjà la mère de famille envoyait son coude dans les cotes du fantôme et se dégageait de sa prise.

«JE LA RETIENS! CRAMEZ LA!»

S'exécutant, il balança une allumette sur la dépouille qui flamba très vite.

 ***~~o~~***

Au _Vivier_ , Dean et Joyce, chacun d'un coté de la porte de l'escalier se calmèrent soudain et s'effondrèrent comme des marionnettes dont on avait coupé les fils. Ce qu'ils étaient en un sens. Castiel transporta Dean dans une autre pièce dont il ferma la porte (Au cas ou c'était une feinte) et attendit le coup de fils de confirmation de Sam.

 ***~~o~~***

Pour la première fois depuis des années, en ce matin du 12 juillet aucun drame n'était à déplorer à Taylor. A l'exception de la violation de sépulture d'Isabella Taylor, mais ce n'était, pour une fois, que des dégâts matériels.

Au _Vivier_ , les trois chasseurs s'apprêtaient à partir. Sam et Joyce étaient cependant au bord du lac pendant que Cass et Dean chargeait l'Impala

«Donc c'est votre métier, ça. Chasseur de Fantôme.

\- C'est assez inhabituel..

\- Assez. Je savait pas que Stanford proposait ce cursus, je l'aurait p'tet pris…

\- C'est un artisanat qu'on fait de père en fils… j'ai finalement repris l'affaire à Papa…

\- C'est plus palpitant que la fac…

\- Ah ça…Mais c'était bien la fac. Calme, reposant…

\- Pourquoi tu t'es enfuie, a l'époque? Après l'incendie?

\- …

\- Non…

\- Si. La Mort de Jess n'était pas vraiment naturelle.

\- En même temps, un incendie, je m'en doutait que c'était pas une mort de vieillesse.

\- Gnagnagna… Mais ouais, c'était pas un feu normal. Ma vie est un peu compliquée.

\- Je vois… Écoute, merci pour tout. Et si un jour je peux vous aider… J'ai pas changé de numéro de portable depuis la fac. Hésite pas. Ok?

\- Promis.»

Le Chasseur se leva, lui fit un petit signe et grimpa dans l'Impala.

La mère et la fille étaient enfin seule dans celle maison dévastée. Les fantômes des femmes de la famille avaient foutu un dawa incroyable pour freiner la progression du loup et du dernier cochon. Elles avaient du boulot pour ranger.

Mais elles avaient survécus. Toutes les deux.


End file.
